The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus and method, an information processing system and a program, and specifically relates to an information processing apparatus and method, an information processing system and a program which can be implemented without specially setting an acceptability of browsing of content for a plurality of users.
In recent years, the spread of display apparatuses, which a plurality of users can simultaneously operate by using a large-sized touch panel, has been progressing. In the case where a display apparatus including a large-sized display panel is used, it is possible for one content to be simultaneously browsed by a plurality of users, while on the other hand, protection of privacy and security for the displayed content will become an important point.
Accordingly, technology has been proposed which uses human relationship information between a plurality of users for a determination of an acceptability of a display, in a terminal which is assumed to be simultaneously used by a plurality of similar people (refer to JP 2009-087026A), and technology has been proposed which sets a security level for each content in advance, such as setting the three levels of editing, only browsing and nothing possible or the like as an example, and determines an acceptability of a display, by using a polarizing panel in accordance with this (refer to JP 2013-143150A).